


Aww, proposal, no!

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: Clint wants nothing more than to propose to his girlfriend Natasha. But this isn't going as planned.Funny,  humorous short story.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Aww, proposal, no!

Clint would never describe himself as a nervous person. He always has control in everything. Okay, most of the time. Sometimes. Anyway. Even if he hasn't he acts like he has. But today he was a wreck. He feels if he has had 2 buckets of black coffee on a empty stomach 

Every 2 minutes he feels for the diamond ring in his pocket. He has almost lost it because he had forgotten about it and had the pants given to the laundry service. End of the story was that he had to chase the laundry truck across the city to get his pants back. Out of a sack filled with dirty laundry. Okay, not his proudest moment.

He has ordered Natasha to come to the balcony. This is the only place where they are undisturbed and on their own. And when he was honest, he has no better idea. The two of them are not of the romantic kind and he keeps telling himself that the place does not matter. It could also be the gym or the quinjet.

He walks up and down, practising his words. As said, no matter for romantics. He simply doesn't want to mix up the damn words and day something like: "Marry will you me."

He hears a door close and sees her coming over to him. Suddenly his head is empty. He can not help but stare at her. Gorgeous as ever, even in her everday clothes. "Hey honey, what do you want up here?", she asks smiling softly. They were hiding their relationship for so long that they were glad whenever they could blow the cover. And even if it was for a few minutes. 

Out here they are on their own. Almost. Tony has Friday have a look on the outside too. But Natasha won't be Natasha if she haven't figured a loophole and found a spot where Friday couldn't get a hold on them too easily. 

Clint steps over to his girlfriend and kisses her tenderly. "I would have a minute just with you alone." "Good idea. We see each other way too seldom.", she nods. He clears his throat: "And I would...-" Beep! The alarm on his mission pager goes off. "Aww, alarm not now!", he hisses and hitting the button to stop. "I would ask you...-" he raises but then her alarm goes off. Quickly she stops it. Clint rolls his eyes and sighs."Anyway, Natasha, I…-" Clint is almost halfway down to fall on his knee, as his pager beeps for the second time. "Aaaargh!", he grunts and lets the device fall to the ground. Vehemently he stomps on it with his boot. The thing gives a last beep then dies. 

Natasha looks at him eagerly and mildly surprised. Then her pager goes off again. Clint grabs the little device she is still holding out of her hand and throws it in a high arch from the tower. "Fucking Pager!", he curses. Natasha starts laughing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. What do you want to ask me?", she says and makes him look at her. He breaths in, looks in her green eyes. He takes her hand and says: "I wanted to know if you would..-"

Suddenly there is the quinjet floating in front of them. The tailgate open and a very pissed Cap standing on the edge. With crossed arms he yells: "Get in here. Now!". "Good fucking Lord.… you gotta be kidding me!", Clint murmurs as he gets in the airplane.


End file.
